


As coisas que nunca fizemos

by Sorah



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorah/pseuds/Sorah
Summary: O apocalipse passou e Crowley está sendo idiota tentando explicar que há mais coisas entre o anjo e o demônio do que sonha sua vã filosofia convencendo-o a fazer coisas que nunca fez porque VAI QUE tem outro apocalipse.





	As coisas que nunca fizemos

O apocalipse tinha acabado. Ou não tinha começado. Ou tinha começado e não tinha acabado, mas agora tudo tinha acabado e o que começou não terminou mas era passado. De qualquer forma, Crowley havia decidido que queria ver mais do mundo humano do que jamais havia visto em seus seis mil anos de eternidade, porque vai que outro apocalipse chega. E toda a história do plano inefável havia saído da cabeça de Aziraphale, então talvez Deus estivesse muito irritado que o apocalipse foi cancelado. Era estranho pensar que os planos de Deus pudessem ter sido frustrados, mas de qualquer forma, Crowley não gostava de pensar muito no assunto, já que voltava a imaginar se sua queda involuntária não estava nos planos de Deus desde o início. E aí é ele que ia ficar muito puto. Mas se Deus queria mesmo o apocalipse, Ele podia tentar de novo a qualquer momento.

Aziraphale havia visto muito mais, principalmente porque não tinha passado o século XVII inteiro dormindo, mas também porque era apaixonado pelas particularidade humanas, enquanto Crowley era mais atraído pelas tragicomédias humanas.

Tragicomédias, Crowley diria, eram aquelas tragédias perfeitamente evitáveis nas quais os humanos se metem sozinhos, como as guerras e as doenças causadas por acúmulos enormes de gente suja no mesmo lugar achando que não tem nada de errado ter umas pulgas ou que o melhor método de curar uma dor de cabeça é tirar muito sangue do seu corpo.

“Mas não são assim a maioria das tragédias?” Aziraphale questionaria.

“Sim” Crowley responderia, com um sorriso no rosto, sem se preocupar em elaborar melhor o assunto.

E por ter visto muito mais do mundo - inclusive tendo sido o único anjo a aprender a dançar - foi Aziraphale que começou a sugerir os lugares onde deviam ir para ter experiências únicas.

E foi Crowley que rejeitou todas elas e decidiu ficar muito bêbado em Veneza durante o Carnaval.

— Quantas vezes exatamente você fez isso? - questionou Aziraphale.

Crowley lhe sorriu, usando uma máscara carnavalesca toda preta que lhe cobria os olhos amarelos.

— Algumas.

Não é que Aziraphale estivesse reclamando. Ele gostava de tudo aquilo. Estava dentro do personagem. Usava uma roupa legítima do século 18 (ou, pelo menos, ele fez o milagre de fazer com que uma roupa do século 18 surgisse ao redor do seu corpo), que, para a época, seria utilizada por nobres cavalheiros da nobreza para se misturarem ao populacho durante o período de festa. No século 21, todas aquelas penas, brilhos dourados e especialmente o chapéu enorme e reluzente só o faziam parecer ainda mais gay. Ele realmente se divertia na festa tradicional regada a muito vinho. Mas esperava que Crowley fosse atrás de provar o sushi feito pelo melhor sushiman do Japão. Ele não era o melhor sushiman na opinião das melhores revistas sobre o assunto, nem mesmo era o melhor na opinião das pessoas que diziam saber disso melhor que todo mundo, mas Aziraphale sabia que ele era  _ o melhor _ . E seria uma experiência verdadeiramente única se eles…

— Muito bom trabalho o de vocês com o Carnaval - disse Crowley, cortando seu pensamento.

Crowley dançava como se estivesse pisando em solo sagrado, o que era frequente em Veneza e, bem, na Itália de forma geral. Mas não era o caso, ele apenas dançava muito mal quando estava bêbado. E quando sóbrio também. Estavam na praça principal da cidade, rodeados de muitos turistas cobertos por máscaras baratas, que viam dali o desfile que ocorria no canal principal, com barcos e pessoas fantasiadas de absolutamente qualquer coisa. Tinha até um Batman.

— Oh! Eu achei que fosse trabalho de vocês - admitiu Aziraphale.

Crowley verteu a garrafa de vinho que já havia se esvaziado e se enchido milagrosamente duas vezes.

— Humanos, então?

— Não sei - o anjo ponderou, olhando ao seu redor.

— Bem, não foram os  _ seus humanos _ que criaram.

— Oh, não, haviam egípcios e gregos comemorando…

— Bacanais! - gritou Crowley, bêbado, ainda sapateando descoordenado - Eu lembro dos bacanais gredos. Ou eram romanos? E depois teve os caras da idade média que… pffff - ele fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça negativamente - Honestamente, acabaram com o conceito.

— Na época da idade média eu não estava na europa muito tempo - ele admitiu.

Crowley decidiu que o anjo estava sóbrio demais e lembrou-o do vinho que estava ainda pela metade em sua mão. O anjo bebeu instintivamente.

— Sorte sua - disse Crowley - Tempo em que eu mal tinha que trabalhar.

— O fedor era muito forte. Os muçulmanos eram muito mais higiênicos.

— E saudáveis.

— Bem, teve a peste.

— Isso foi vocês - acusou Aziraphale.

Crowley achou durante um tempo que havia sido alguém do inferno que trouxera a peste, mas quando recebeu uma condecoração por ela, descobriu que não.

— Tragicomédia dos homens - ele respondeu, abrindo os braços e girando nos calcanhares.

Aziraphale sorriu, achando graça na diversão que Crowley encontrada naquela dança fantasiado.

— Bem, os bacanais foram vocês - ele disse.

— Com certeza - Crowley afirmou, girando.

— Então vocês influenciaram o carnaval, de uma forma ou outra.

— Naaahh. Nós apenas sugerimos, mas o que veio depois…

— Esteve no Brasil?

Crowley tomou uma expressão que podia ser lida como um misto de quem tem muitas histórias pra contar e de quem preferia não falar sobre o assunto.

— Eu estive no Brasil - disse Aziraphale, animadamente, e então pôs-se a sambar.

— Não é assim que me lembro do Brasil. Aliás, prefiro não lembrar.

Aziraphale interrompeu os passos de dança latina para lhe dar um sorriso que podia ser interpretado como uma singela reprimenda cheia de orgulho - como se uma mãe pudesse estar feliz pelo filho ter sido malcriado. O que fazia  _ algum _ sentido, já que, sendo um demônio, ser malcriado era realizar um trabalho bem feito. O sentido se perdia quando se lembrava que Aziraphale era um anjo que devia simplesmente não gostar dessas malcriações. Mas ele gostava. Ou não. Em alguns pontos sim. Mas em geral, a resposta seria um grande talvez. Precisaria pensar no assunto.

A garrafa de vinho do anjo, aliás, permanecia meio cheia. Tirando toda a filosofia por trás da ideia do copo meio cheio e meio vazio, para Crowley, uma garrafa meio cheia significava a oportunidade perdida de deixá-la inteiramente vazia. E um anjo que não estava muito interessado em terminá-la.

Por isso, por um pequeno milagre demoníaco, das estreitas ruas adentro de Veneza, um grupo de dançarinos de gavota surgiu, de braços entrelaçados, puxando uma corrente de pessoas fantasiadas e dançando. É difícil precisar o que se passava na cabeça daquelas pessoas que, de repente, decidiram trazer de volta o estilo de dança já há muito fora de moda. Elas diriam que viram um grupo dançando e acharam engraçado, então se juntaram. E era mais ou menos isso mesmo. Humanos são muito menos individualistas do que imaginam. Em geral, funcionam em manadas.

Crowley ficou olhando a expressão suave do anjo ao ver aquele grupo carnavalesco ressuscitar a gavota. Houve um sorriso, e então Aziraphale voltou-se para o demônio e lhe deu um suave empurrão no ombro.

— Ora, você…

— Vá dançar, anjo.

Aziraphale lhe entregou a garrafa de vinho e correu para junto do cordão de pessoas que dançava uma versão muito mais longa, bêbada e festeira de gavota. Enquanto isso, Crowley apenas o observou, rindo.

Mais tarde, os dois trocaram as vestes por trajes normais e Crowley arranjou uma mesa num restaurante extremamente lotado - com reservas feitas há meses - para que pudessem comer próximo da ponte dos suspiros.

— Terrível o nome - comentou Aziraphale, sacudindo o garfo -, ponte dos suspiros.

— Eu gosto - admitiu Crowley -. Outra tragicomédia humana.

— As pessoas passam debaixo dela achando que os suspiros são de amor - acusou Aziraphale. Ainda não tinha provado o risoto de trufas negras.

— Agora é, não é? Deixe ser.

— Eram prisioneiros que seriam mortos - protestou Aziraphale, quase fazendo um bico com os lábios pela ironia mórbida - dando seus últimos suspiros.

— Bem, as pessoas passando por ela agora estão suspirando de amor. Então pontos pra vocês.

Aziraphale baixou as mãos, deixando o garfo sobre a mesa e a comida intocada. Olhou para baixo, levemente inquieto.

— Não sei se devemos falar mais sobre “meu lado” ou “seu lado”. Nós deixamos os dois lados bem bravos com a gente.

Isso fez o demônio rir largamente só de lembrar. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito e se recostou na cadeira, orgulhoso. E era um orgulho bastante peculiar de se ter. Porque, veja, anjos e demônios não têm “livre arbítrio”. É um trabalho. Como ser policial ou médico, só que o tempo todo, 24h por dia, com um chefe famoso por punições desproporcionais. Não há como sair do emprego, não há como tirar um dia de folga. Só que Crowley e Aziraphale se demitiram da forma mais sensacional possível, e, apesar de ainda vestirem suas roupas de trabalho, estavam incertos sobre suas posições dentro (ou fora) da empresa. De qualquer forma, seus chefes não iam incomodá-los por um tempo. Para Crowley, isso significava liberdade. Para Aziraphale - que certamente teria sido condecorado funcionário do mês nessa metáfora - isso significava perda de propósito em algum nível.

— Nós deixamos, não deixamos? Estão putos até agora.

Aziraphale quebrou um pouco a expressão preocupada para soltar um risinho involuntário.

— De qualquer forma, não é meu lado ou seu lado.

— Bom, então são eles e a gente.

— Nosso lado - murmurou Aziraphale, tomando o garfo nas mãos novamente, quase que saboreando as palavras para tentar assimilá-las - e o lado deles.

— Não soa mal.

— Soa terrível - reclamou Aziraphale. - Ainda.

— Não soa não!

— Nós somos inimigos, não dá pra juntar tudo num lado só.

— Bem, mantenha seus amigos perto, e seus inimigos mais perto ainda.

Aziraphale fez uma careta de quem havia sido pego pela lógica e não teve mais resposta. Então sua expressão ficou leve e sorridente de novo e ele finalmente provou o risoto.

— Meu Deus!

— Hey, não chame sua gente aqui. A gente deles. Eles. Sei lá.

O anjo botou a mão no peito, saboreando a comida de olhos fechados e fazendo sons que Crowley considerou estranhos. E ele era um demônio. Havia estado no inferno. Sua medida de comparação era alta.

— Crowley, isso é…

Ele não terminou a descrição do sabor do risoto. Ao invés disso, pegou outra porção e levou à boca.

— Vou ter que voltar aqui algumas vezes. Prove, você precisa provar.

— Ah, não. Isso de comer.. - ele fez uma careta.

Normalmente, Aziraphale estava sempre muito ocupado comendo algo extremamente específico para perceber que Crowley se limitava a beber, sempre. Ou tomar sorvete. Que era, tecnicamente, um líquido sólido. Mas dependendo do ponto de vista, quase tudo é um sólido potencialmente líquido. Enfim. Normalmente, era apenas o anjo que comia.

— Mas é divino!

— Não me convenceu aí.

— Perdoe-me. É… infernal?

— Continua não me chamando muito a atenção.

— Bem, na realidade, é simplesmente humano, não? Só os humanos fazem isso.

Crowley deu de ombros.

— E você.

Aziraphale comia por um motivo muito simples. No século X, no começo das cruzadas, o anjo estava bem longe da Europa, no Oriente Médio. Parecia uma forma bastante razoável de fugir dos Europeus fedidos. Ele não contava com as cruzadas.

Durante as guerras, quando os cruzados tentaram chegar a Jerusalém, Aziraphale causou um pequeno enorme milagre ao fazer com que cinco mil cavaleiros entrassem em conflito direto com os guerreiros árabes e absolutamente ninguém morresse. Na época, corria a idéia de que o fim do mundo estava próximo, e esses “pequenos” atos eram formas de tentar impedir que acontecesse por via da guerra.

Crowley acharia absurda essa história se a ouvisse. Afinal, sendo um anjo, Aziraphale deveria estar mais bem informado sobre o fim do mundo. Deveria saber que não aconteceria no século X. Mas sabia também que o anjo tinha uma inocência e uma leve - apenas leve - paranóia.

De qualquer forma, houve uma bronca  _ daquelas _ no céu. Aziraphale foi acusado de estar fazendo milagres demais. Uma cura aqui, uma cura ali. Uma chuvinha no deserto em época não programada não podia machucar ninguém. Quem sabe um pouco de neve também. Ora, aquelas pessoas  _ morreriam _ sem nunca ter visto neve! E os dez mil homens que se espetaram com lanças e espadas estranhamente quebradiças só tiveram muita sorte, ele juraria.

Por tais milagres, Aziraphale foi proibido de realizar milagres por duzentos anos. E sobreviver no século X sem milagres era...bem, um milagre por si só. Ele não podia mais ser um andarilho, nem encontrar roupas adequadas para cada povo, ou alterar levemente a tonalidade da própria pele para se mesclar. Ele tinha que fazer um esforço  _ verdadeiro _ .

Foi alí que Aziraphale, a contra gosto, começou a comer. Não sentia fome, mas precisava se misturar. E descobriu que comida era um troço muito bom mesmo. Por algum tempo, era basicamente isso que ele fazia. Queria provar de tudo, experimentar, testar os sabores. Comer era ótimo. Assim como comprar sua própria roupa lhe dava um prazer especial em possuí-la e ouvir a música dos humanos era muito melhor que as pré-montadas músicas angelicais. Depois que a punição acabou, o anjo continuou cruzando oceanos para comer algo específico, e até arriscar perder a cabeça para comer um crepe francês.

— Não era sua a ideia de experimentar coisas novas? - questionou Aziraphale - Devia comer, querido.

Crowley franziu o nariz numa careta.

— Não, obrigado.

— Aliás, não estamos experimentando nada de novo, estamos? Já estivemos aqui.

— Não juntos.

— Mas estivemos.

— Bem, não estivemos aqui juntos.

— Não conta como uma experiência nova, Crowley.

— Claro que conta.

— Sua ideia é repetir tudo que já fez, mas dessa vez juntos, até o próximo apocalipse?

— Claro que não - Crowley se defendeu, o que escondeu muito mal o fato de que era exatamente o que havia planejado.

Aziraphale arqueou as sobrancelhas e moveu a cadeira para sentar-se ao lado do demônio. Puxou o próprio prato para perto e levantou uma garfada do risoto, encaminhando-a para a boca de Crowley.

— Sério, isso é ridículo, anjo.

— Abra - exigiu.

— Pare com isso.

— Aaabra.

A essa altura, outros turistas ricaços já encaravam o casal com alguma desconfiança. Principalmente porque Crowley não havia tirado os óculos escuros quando entrara, e agora estava recebendo um aviãozinho de risoto caríssimo.

O demônio passeou com a comida dentro da boca, fazendo careta, e chegou a esticar a mão para lavar a boca com o vinho de sua taça enquanto o anjo o observava vitorioso.

Em algum momento, a careta sumiu, e Crowley virou o rosto para Aziraphale.

— Humanos fizeram isso?

— Sim.

— Cancele o céu.

— Ah, os humanos fazem coisas muito mais interessantes que o céu ou o inferno. Eles realmente  _ vivem _ . As primeiras comidas que comi não eram assim tão boas. Uns pães secos, uns queijos estranhos. Demorou até comer um crepe decente. Mas aí é que está a graça. Eles vão melhorando as coisas porque eles  _ precisam _ comer, certo? Então querem comer bem. Imagine se os anjos fossem cozinhar. Ia ser sempre um negócio igual e insosso e uma briga terrível pra ver quem faria, porque se você não  _ precisa _ é mais fácil não fazer e não tem porquê melhorar, afinal...

Crowley não estava prestando atenção em nada daquilo. A voz do anjo era apenas um barulho de fundo. Estava mais preocupado em pedir um prato daquele risoto para ele. E mais quatro pratos do menu, que estava aberto na sua frente.

— Pato - interrompeu Crowley, alheio à explicação de Aziraphale que já chegava às teorias dos temperos e da violência dos europeus -. Pato é bom?

— Não vai saber até provar.

— Tem razão. Preciso provar.

A mesa se encheu com seis diferentes itens do cardápio. O dono do restaurante lhes ofereceu um cartão de fidelidade e riu ao receber o valor da conta.

Saindo do restaurante, o Sol já se punha em Veneza. Atravessaram a ponte dos suspiros - que podia ser renomeada ponte dos turistas tirando foto em poses engraçadas e comprando vidros falsos de Murano por valor de vidro verdadeiro de Murano (mas ficaria grande demais) - e seguiram andando até a ponte do Rialto. De lá, viam os últimos gondoleiros levando casais pelo canal. Aziraphale sorria sempre que estava ali. Era uma reação involuntária ao sentimento de amor emanado daquelas pessoas e que só ele sentia.

— Isso é outra coisa legal que os humanos fazem? - perguntou Crowley.

— Não, a gôndola é só uma forma de ganhar dinheiro mesmo - respondeu Aziraphale.

— Não a gôndola - reclamou Crowley, quase em tom irritado, o que lhe soava simplesmente como um tom normal -, digo… - ele apontou a gôndola.

— A gôndola?

— O casal! - ele explicou, finalmente irritado de verdade.

Aziraphale virou o corpo quase todo para o demônio, sorrindo-lhe como quem pegou o irmão mais velho quebrando a televisão da sala depois de tomar a culpa sozinho por estourar a vidraça da cozinha.

— Crowley, Crowley. Ora se não é um imundo ser do inferno questionando-se sobre o mais divino e puro dos sentimentos. Parece que você não é tão mal assim.

Crowley fez uma careta e deu as costas. Quando o fez, a gôndola sacudiu, o casal nela perdeu o equilíbrio, e gondoleiro e recém casados mergulharam no canal. A mulher não sabia nadar, mas não morreria afogada, já que o pequeno anti-milagre demoníaco incluía que nenhum deles se machucasse.

Aziraphale materializou uma bóia e seguiu Crowley rindo quando ele, de cara fechada, saiu andando.

— Não tem porquê ficar irritado - disse Aziraphale, ainda sorridente, tentando acompanhar o passo do demônio -. É uma dúvida natural.

— Bem, é uma dúvida idiota pra se fazer a um anjo, não é? - ele disse, de passos firmes e apressados.

— Não, claro que não, os anjos percebem o amor, nós…

Crowley parou e girou nos calcanhares, fazendo Aziraphale bater de frente com ele.

— Não é algo que você já experimentou pra saber.

— Ora, do que está falando? Nós somos  _ quase _ fluentes em amor.

— Não esse amor. Não essa besteira de amor no ar. Não… - ele gesticulou, movendo as mãos de forma desconexa, já que um demônio não sabia exatamente como o amor funcionava ou como descrevê-lo para tentar ser mais específico - Aquele amor. Do casal. Você não saberia responder minha pergunta. Ou dizer se amar alguém, daquele jeito, igual o casal, é algo que os humanos fazem e que é  _ legal _ . Porque você não sabe.

— Você está falando de amor romântico.

— Sim!

— Por quê?

Crowley novamente fez uma careta e deu-lhe as costas para continuar andando, irritado, e dessa vez ainda mais rápido, dificultando que Aziraphale o acompanhasse.

— Crowleeey - o anjo choramingou, mergulhando no mar de turistas para seguir o demônio. - Está indo rápido demais!

— Você teve seis mil anos pra se acostumar com o ritmo.

— Bem, você também teve.

E ainda assim, estavam em ritmos diferentes.

Crowley parou no meio dos turistas. Aziraphale finalmente o alcançou.

— Eu entendo  _ aquele _ amor - disse o anjo, ajeitando as roupas após a leve corrida -. É um amor  _ individual _ . Ele é intrínseco ao livre arbítrio. Não faz sentido a anjos e demônios, porque anjos e demônios não vão sair por aí construindo vidas. Anjos e demônios têm trabalho a fazer. Anjos têm de amar tudo. Todas as coisas. E demônios só sentem ódio.

— Nós podemos parar de falar de amor agora.

— E essa cidade, em especial, sempre está inundada em amor, e sempre esse amor…

— Não - Crowley o interrompeu, botando um dedo em sua boca. - Chega de amor.

— Foi você que trouxe o assunto.

— E já me arrependo disso amargamente.

Crowley novamente pôs-se a andar, apesar de dessa vez manter o ritmo mais lento, ao lado de Aziraphale.

— Pode ser bom pra você aprender um pouco sobre am…

— Sexo - interrompeu Crowley, evitando que o anjo voltasse a repetir a palavra mais uma vez e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando constrangê-lo -. É algo que só os humanos fazem, não?

— Bem, eu fiz uma vez.

Crowley parou. A essa altura, eles já estavam na parte mais externa de Veneza, onde os cidadãos normais moravam, longe da muvuca turística. Lá, a cidade parecia-se menos como uma pintura renascentista abarrocada de Iphones e mais com um centro urbano chato como todos os outros.

—  _ Você _ ?

— Por que o choque?

Crowley encarou o anjo dos pés à cabeça, como se tentasse imaginar que a fonte da pureza do mundo pudesse estar corrompida.

— Nãaaaao.

— Por que não?

— Nãaaaao - ele repetiu, ainda mais incrédulo.

— Ora, se eu como, por que não posso…

— Não termine a frase.

— Pois fique sabendo que o coito é um ato criado por Deus e profanado pelos humanos.

— E pelos demônios.

— Tanto faz. Mas ainda é um ato tão perfeitamente natural quando comer.

— Não tem nada natural em chamar isso de  _ coito _ .

— Você perguntou se o amor romântico era algo que os humanos fazem porque é legal, como comer, e não, não é. O amor romântico acontece sem querer. O sexo é a parte que eles fazem porque é legal.

— E é legal?

— Não muito - admitiu Aziraphale. — Você nunca… hey, não saia andando.

Crowley rolou os olhos e se obrigou a ficar onde estava.

— Imagino que seja algo mais legal de se fazer quando há aquele amor - ponderou Aziraphale -, não acha?

— Não acho nada. Vamos voltar pra casa.

— Que casa? A livraria não existe mais - ele disse, desapontado.

— Pela vigésima vez, você pode ficar na minha casa.

— Ah, ótimo. Você ainda tem aquelas plantas?

— Fique longe das plantas.

Os sons de Veneza eram muito diferentes dos sons de Londres. O que era muito justo, pois a quantidade de turistas que vagueavam em Veneza seriam absolutamente injustificáveis em Londres. O que se ouvia pela janela era o tradicional barulho de obras no metrô, buzinas, gente se xingando no trânsito, e algumas gírias novas. Crowley havia criado uma porção delas. Várias eram apenas para confundir e não tinham significado algum, nem serviam a qualquer propósito, senão irritar os mais velhos.

O apartamento de Crowley ainda era o mesmo minimalista em tons de cinza. Todas aquelas linhas retas e sem cor faziam Aziraphale ligeiramente incomodado, girando ao redor de si mesmo para encontrar qualquer superfície que lhe desse algum conforto. Por fim, sentou-se na beirada do sofá incrivelmente quadrado e pouco confortável.

— Hey, anjo. Aqui.

Não reclamou de se levantar. Era melhor estar de pé de qualquer jeito.

Seguiu Crowley pelo apartamento até entrar numa sala grande em agradáveis tons de madeira. Não era madeira de verdade, mas as estantes tinham um brilho e complexidade que agradavam os sentidos angelicais. E, nelas, o que fez seus olhos abrirem e brilharem.

— Desde quando você tem todos esses livros?

— Achei que eu fosse precisar de uma distração pra você caso você fosse ficar aqui. Sabe, pra não ficar me incomodando. Só pra te manter ocupado mesmo.

— Você tem Aristarco de Samos?

Crowley deu de ombros, fingindo que não era grande coisa.

— Alexandria foi trabalho nosso, então… tem uma coisa ou outra por aí. É importante?

— É o primeiro trabalho dizendo que a Terra gira em torno do Sol, antes de Copérnico!

— Hm… você gostou?

— É magnífico! Fantástico!

Crowley sorriu enquanto o anjo não estava olhando. Ficou só ali observando Aziraphale correndo de uma prateleira à outra, ignorando completamente que poderia absorver todo aquele conhecimento com um milagre, preferindo apenas ler como um humano faria, porque era assim que ele era. Após uns bons 10 minutos, Crowley decidiu que o anjo estava absorto o suficiente pra não prestar atenção na própria resposta.

— Hey, anjo.

— Hm?

— Você não trabalha mais pro Cara.

— Hm.

— Você não tem um trabalho.

— Humhm.

— Tecnicamente, você poderia deixar de amar tudo e a todos e… sei lá, amar uma coisa ou pessoa ou  _ ser _ só.

— Hm?

— Talvez seja algo que você possa querer experimentar pela primeira vez… vai que o apocalipse chegue.

— Hm.

Crowley observou o anjo distraído mais alguns segundos e saiu da sala, fechando a porta.

A parte ruim de não precisar dormir é que demorou dois dias inteiros para que Aziraphale saísse da pequena biblioteca de Crowley. Antes disso, não havia absolutamente nada em sua cabeça a não ser o conteúdo dos livros. Quando já havia feito uma lista alfabética de tudo que havia ali, e organizado as estantes por data, conteúdo e edição, Aziraphale finalmente sorriu pelo trabalho concluído e pelas leituras que ainda viriam, quando seu cérebro deu um estalo que causou tremor nas plantas do demônio.

— O que quer dizer com isso? - ele perguntou, com dois dias de atraso.

Crowley não estava ali. É claro.

Crowley estava comendo cinco hambúrgueres diferentes na cozinha, provando todos os sabores diferentes que podia.

— Você está errado - disse Crowley, segurando um sanduíche com três hambúrgueres e guacamole -. Eu acho que demônios também sentem…

— Amor?

Crowley se retorceu.

— Essa coisa aí.

Aziraphale se aproximou com cautela.

— Por quê?

— Sei lá por quê. Porque sim. Isso é tudo muito complicado. Péssima idéia.  _ Amor _ \- ele disse, como se as palavras queimassem sua boca, ou como se fossem vermes na sua língua.

— Você está estranho, Crowley.

— Estou, não estou? - ele jogou o sanduíche por cima do ombro e limpou as mãos uma na outra. - É ridículo. Isso de ficar por aqui com os humanos está me deixando estranho.

— Você está falando sobre amor romântico.

— Não estou não, só estou se você também estiver - ele retrucou, rapidamente.

Aziraphale deu a volta na mesa da cozinha, se aproximou de Crowley e, na ponta dos pés, se esticou para dar-lhe um beijo na lateral do rosto.

— O que foi isso, o que você fez, o que?

— O apocalipse pode chegar a qualquer momento. E talvez eu queira experimentar mais coisas desse mundo.

— Talvez, é.

— Como o amor.

— Pode ser, é.

— Mas você tem que dizer.

— Quê?

— Sim.

— Não.

— Sim.

— Azaraphele!

— Esperando.

— Não!

— Ok.

— Quê?

O anjo deu de ombros e moveu-se para sair. Foi imediatamente impedido.

— Eu te amo.

Crowley tossiu, se contorceu e fez expressão de nojo com a própria frase. Um demônio amando era realmente um troço estranho.

— Oh, Crowley - o anjo riu e o puxou para mais perto - eu sempre disse que, no fundo, você é um bom…

— Não.

Absolutamente nada mudou. Foi um leve choque para Crowley, porque haviam sido séculos tentando entender um sentimento  _ bom _ que havia nele, e mais outros séculos se acostumando. Fora os séculos seguintes pensando em como deixar claro para o anjo que  _ hey se você quiser eu também quero _ , para só então se dar conta que já estava tudo feito. Eles já eram um casal, mas agora tinham incluído uma declaração extremamente difícil e embaraçosa por parte de Crowley, que seria totalmente dispensável. Pelo menos agora não havia discussões sobre estarem em ritmos diferentes ou sobre gostarem um do outro ou sobre serem inimigos. Só discussões sobre remodelar a casa de Crowley e tratar melhor as plantas. Antes que o novo apocalipse chegasse, eles aproveitavam o mais sublime dos prazeres humanos. Incluindo…

— Azz.

— Hm?

— Aquilo que você falou do sexo…


End file.
